


Those Eyes

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: There wasn’t much Joseph left behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have another oneshot relatively quick. How rare.

There wasn’t much Joseph left behind. 

He remembered so clearly hearing Joseph as he lay there in his arms asking, _“Who’s going to miss me?”_ At the time, Sebastian wasn’t going to indulge in his partner by saying himself, distancing himself after the fire. Then time passed and he grew older. Perhaps it was age but something made him realize that was all he was doing, missing his partner. Occasionally, he found himself talking to him only to remember there wasn’t anyone there; alone in his dark apartment.

Memories of Joseph were faint, hardly able to recall what his old partners voice sounded like, but there was one thing that stood out to him. One thing he could never forget: those eyes. Windows to the soul was all to true with Joseph. Sebastian did recall one memory after asking her to marry him and Joseph acted strange of a few days after. Of course he didn’t tell Sebastian anything but those eyes…he could only see now why there was hurt in them. He knew, from the moment Joseph shook his hand, they had a connection, one beyond friendship. He didn’t know if it was his fear to part from her or the fact he might have read Joseph wrong but he tried so hard to keep their relationship only friendly. It was only now he saw through Joseph’s eyes how much that hurt yet how much his partner was willing to sacrifice everything to make him happy.

His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach with guilt. Sebastian’s face, the blank slate he forced himself to have was the last thing Joseph saw, the reason why he felt like sobbing when he saw Joseph’s orbs water before the light gave out. The last thing Sebastian could have done was to give Joseph comfort, even if at the time it was a lie. He would miss him—did miss him.

Joseph always said he was fine

_He way lying_

Joseph always said he wasn’t worried

_A lie_

Joseph always said he wasn’t scared.

_Lie_

Joseph said he didn’t love him.

_All a lie_

Those eyes told the truth he hid. He wasn’t fine, he was worried, he was scared…he did love him and Sebastian just ignored him. Those eyes growing foggy with time always pierced straight through to his core. Those brown eyes were soft, only once truly showing Sebastian into his world only for Sebastian to turn away from him. Those eyes haunted him. Those eyes he missed. Those eyes he finally dropped to his knees and sobbed for.


End file.
